


Just One Kiss

by doukeshiA



Series: Korekiyo Shinguji ties everyone up [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doukeshiA/pseuds/doukeshiA
Summary: No DRV3 spoilers.Amami wants to kiss Shinguji, and for that he needs him to take his mask off, but Shinguji isn't having it.





	Just One Kiss

Spending time with Shinguji was - contrary to popular belief - quite nice. Sometimes Amami would listen to him rambling on and on about folklore, or about his travels around Japan, and other times they would sit in silence, drinking tea or reading some books. At first, that was just it, but slowly their relationship evolved into something else; Their bodies gradually approached each other, and before they both knew it, Amami had found himself leaning into Shinguji as he read, resting his head on his shoulder... Slowly, their need for each other's contact grew. Amami had offered to do Shinguji's hair, and Shinguji, in his own way, was always up for giving Amami a lecture about one of his various interests.

The afternoons they spent together quiet and peaceful, just what Amami needed sometimes.

It was Shinguji who had asked him if he would like to try being tied up after a conversation about his own experiences, and Amami, of course, said yes.

They took it easy at the beginning; Amami allowed Shinguji to bind his hands together on the first day, then his feet, then tie a harness on his chest... Amami enjoyed it, it was a moment where he could turn his mind off and focus on himself, and he figured Shinguji was also having a good time when he started going on and on about how Amami was showing him his own brand of human beauty, or something like that.

It wasn't always sexual, but sometimes... they had needs.

\--

Amami was lying on the couch, eyes closed and head on Shinguji's lap as the other read a book, fingers absentmindedly playing with the green hair. They could see the sun high on the sky through the open window, and it was quiet. Nothing could be heard except for their breathing and the occasional sound of a page being flipped. Amami rolled his shoulder, setting into a more comfortable position with a muffled moan. His hands were tied behind his back, and a beautiful harness had been made with the remaining rope, framing his chest with a light green color that matched his hair color.

"...Korekiyo?"

The boy in question raised an eyebrow at Amami's sudden use of his name, but he answered regardless. "Yes?"

"Kiss me?" Amami looked up from his position on the couch, squirming on his binds until he found a position that allowed him to see Shinguji's face. They had done a lot together, but that goddamn mask was always there and Shinguji refused to remove it for any activity. Amami was starting to get frustrated.

His next answer was short. "No, Amami."

"You can call me Rantaro," Shinguji didn't reply, his gaze flicked back to his book and he resumed his petting of Amami's hair, causing the latter to squirm again, trying to get his attention. "Please...?"

He heard Shinguji's quiet chuckle, muffled by that awful mask. "No," He said as one of his hands slowly made the way down from Amami's hair to his mouth, and then Amami felt two fingers pressing against his lips. "Be quiet."

Amami let out a chuckle himself, and was quick to open his mouth and capture Shinguji's fingers. It was one of those rare days when the other's hands were not bandaged, since they had planned for Amami to paint his nails for the first time later, and he took full advantage of it. Shinguji didn't seem phased at all when Amami started to lick and suck on his fingers, instead, he pushed them deeper into his mouth, making him groan and his eyes flutter closed as he tried to take the fingers even deeper, sucking on them like one would suck a cock, and moaning as much as he could in an attempt to tease some response out of the anthropologist. "Do you really need a kiss?" Shinguji asked, his tone sounded genuinely curious. "You seem to be enjoying yourself with just my fingers."

His observation made Amami open his eyes again, whining like a child around Shinguji's fingers and squirming in place yet again, until Shinguji realized he was trying to sit up. He drew his fingers away from Amami's mouth and carefully helped him, effortlessly moving his bound body - he was stronger than he looked - and sitting him down on his lap, facing and straddling him.

"Please," Amami begged again, but Shinguji's answer remained the same.

"No."

This was starting to sound like a game, Amami thought. They would likely tease each other back and forth until one of them gave in and allowed the other to have his way... Amami wanted to win, if that meant he would be able to finally kiss Shinguji.

It was hard to keep his balance with his hands tied behind him, and right on his first attempt to inch closer to Shinguji's face he lost it, falling forwards with his face softly landing against the covered neck in front of him. Shinguji had caught him, and now held him in place to keep him from sliding down, so Amami decided to make the most of his position. Slowly, he started to nuzzle at the other's neck with his nose, making sure to let out a few breathy moans as he did. Shinguji's hands didn't move from where he had caught Amami, but his grip on his shoulders perceptibly tightened at the new stimulation. Noticing that his plan was working, he started placing kisses all over the covered area of Shinguji's neck, with small, chaste kisses at first. Shinguji's breath caught on his throat for a moment, and even thought he was able to quickly get it under control, Amami smiled to himself.

"Please," His kisses grew from chaste to open mouthed, and Shinguji reluctantly tilted his head to give him more room to work. "Please, Korekiyo..." Amami murmured in between kisses, his pleading beginning to sound desperate as he continued. "Please... Korekiyo... Master..." He begged, and as surprised as he was with how Amami had chosen to call him, Shinguji remained silent, as if ignoring him. He knew Amami was playing their game, and keeping quiet and unresponsive would definitely frustrate the boy enough for him to let down his guard.

Amami whined against his throat, nuzzling the spot before placing another open mouthed kiss to the fabric, which caused Shinguji to finally react with a disapproving 'tsk' sound. He moved his hands from Amami's shoulders to his thighs, rubbing them on top of Amami's pants. The boy shuddered. "Please... I want to kiss you, Master..." He tried again to get a reaction out of Shinguji.

"Do you?" Shinguji asked, a smirk clearly visible behind the mask as one hand sneaked its way up to grip at Amami's very visible erection. "You got so worked up just from begging, I can only imagine how you would react if I kissed you," He tsked again. "I'm certain it would be a beautiful sight, but..." He used his thumb to rub the head of Amami's cock through his pants, and Amami couldn't stop himself from moaning and rolling his hips, his body already begging for more contact. So much for winning the game... Shinguji teased him, running his lithe fingers from tip to the base, barely touching him. Amami whimpered at the move, but Shinguji didn't stop. He started to stroke him in an agonizingly slow pace, and the need to be touched properly started to cloud Amami's head.

"Please, Master..." Amami desperately moaned against Shinguji's neck, shuddering as the other kept touching him. The ropes were making it impossible for him to hold and touch Shinguji like he wanted to, and again he attempted to squirm his way out of them... to no avail. Shinguji was not joking when he said he was talented with ropes, adding up to Amami's frustration.

Shinguji switched from stroking to to rubbing the head of his cock, and Amami continued to beg and roll his hips against Shinguji's hand, his frustration with being bound and unable to touch was clear in his voice as he repeated his plead like a mantra. Shinguji nuzzled Amami's ear with his nose. "You don't even need to be kissed," The anthropologist said, his voice low as he spoke. "You will cum in your pants regardless, like the needy thing you are, won't you?"

"Yes," Amami sobbed, almost losing his balance again as he tried to speed up his hips, but thankfully Shinguji was quick to wrap his free arm around him, not letting him fall. "Yes, Master, please let me cum..." He begged, and Shinguji chuckled.

"Cum? I thought you wanted to kiss?" He teased, and Amami whimpered, all thoughts of his little game flying out of the window as his mind set on one thing: the need to cum.

"Please..." He was not even sure what he was begging for anymore, he just wanted Shinguji to keep touching him, stroking him, talking to him. He could do anything to Amami, as long as he let him cum. "Please, please..."

Shinguji squeezed his cock. "Go on, Amami," And Amami came, his moans sounding loud and needy; Shinguji's observant eyes never once left his face, watching closely as Amami shuddered with his release. How beautiful Amami was when he came undone before him, he thought, and what an honor it was to have the opportunity to watch and control him with his own words and hands. Shinguji, who usually only observed, was starting to take a lot of pleasure in playing Amami's games.

It took a moment for Amami to slowly come down from his high, his spent body becoming limp on Shinguji's lap as he sighed in relief. The anthropologist promptly held him, keeping him from falling or flopping to his side. His breathing was shallow, and he kept his eyes closed as Shinguji tucked his head under his chin. And that was when he felt something, suddenly remembering him of his failure. That fucking mask was still there, Amami thought, Shinguji had managed to avoid his request by manipulating him with his words. Amami should've been mad, but the way Shinguji had turned the situation to his favor and gained control over Amami's feelings had been almost impressive.

The two were silent as Amami regained his breath, Shinguji holding him close, until he spoke. "I think it's time to undo your bindings, yes?" And Amami gathered enough strength to pull himself up, his face merely inches from Shinguji's. They stared at each other for a brief moment, and then Amami leaned forward and kissed the zipper over Shinguji's mouth."

"Next time," He said, the fakest smile he could manage plastered on his face. "I'm gonna make you take this thing off."

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guys tell I have a kink? Lol.
> 
> Once again, I hope you like it! Please leave a comment if you did, and let me know what character should be tied up next! I can't promise I'm gonna cover the whole cast, but I've already got some ideas for a few of them, kehehe...


End file.
